super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora vs Naruto
descrption Kingdom Hearts vs Naruto ,Which Hippie with blue eyes will emerge victorious? Intro Friendship is a part of life but these two enjoy it a bit too much , Naruto Uzumaki the 7th Hokage and Sora the Keyblade weldier , I’m wiz and he’s Boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle!. Naruto Boomstick:Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Uzumaki clan. He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth — a fate that caused him to be shunned by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's acknowledgement all the while chasing his dream to become Hokage. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, he became a capable ninja regarded as a hero both by the villagers, and soon after, the rest of the world, becoming known as the Hero of the Hidden Leaf (木ノ葉隠れの英雄, Konohagakure no Eiyū, Literally meaning: Hero of the Hidden Tree Leaves). He soon proved to be one of the main factors in winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, leading him to achieve his dream and become the village's Seventh Hokage (七代目火影, Nanadaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Seventh Fire Shadow Wiz:Naruto was born on the night of October 10th to Minato Namikaze (the Fourth Hokage) and Kushina Uzumaki (the second jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails). He was named after Naruto Musasabi, the protagonist of Jiraiya's first book, which made the Sannin his godfather. The Third Hokage made special arrangements for Minato to preserve Kushina's seal containing the Nine-Tails while she gave birth to Naruto in a remote location, escorted by midwives and Anbu. A masked man, Tobi, tracked down their location, however, killed the midwives and Anbu, and captured Naruto, forcing Minato to quickly rescue him and teleport him to a safe house. Boomstick:Minato and Kushina protect Naruto Minato and Kushina protect Naruto from the Nine-Tails. With Minato gone, Tobi captured Kushina and released the Nine-Tails from her, using it to devastate Konoha. Minato saved Kushina and left Naruto in her care before he went to protect the village, eventually defeating Tobi and freeing the Nine-Tails from Tobi's control. Returning to Naruto and Kushina's location, Minato realised the only way to stop the Nine-Tails was to seal it within Naruto, believing that his son would someday need the fox's power to defeat Tobi when he returned.Since the Nine-Tails' chakra was too immense to seal into an infant, Minato sacrificed his soul to split the fox's chakra in half, sealing the Yin half within himself and the Yang half within Naruto. After telling Naruto how much they loved him, Minato and Kushina succumbed to their wounds from protecting their son from the Nine-Tails and passed away. Wiz:Orphaned, not having parents or anyone else to provide for him, Naruto received monthly income from the village in order to afford daily necessities. Naruto grew up not knowing who his parents were, receiving only his mother's surname, as Hiruzen wanted to protect Naruto from his father's enemies. Minato's dying wish that Naruto be regarded as a hero was honoured by the very few who could put aside their pain and losses caused by the disaster, while the majority of Konoha, however having no knowledge of the circumstances surrounding his birth, openly ostracised and resented Naruto for containing the beast that devastated the village and took many lives; some even viewed Naruto as the Nine-Tails itself. Soon, the Third Hokage forbade anyone from mentioning the Nine-Tails, hoping that the younger generation would not blindly hate Naruto as their parents did. However, Naruto's peers emulated their parents' hatred of him, despite not knowing why. This social isolation caused Naruto to crave acknowledgement, which he would gain by pulling pranks. Boomstick: Naruto has many Hax , he has chakra so he can heal himself , he can make many clones of himself And he is so strong he can destroy a meteor , he also has his one tailed form and his most powerful form the six sage path form which brings his power up to crazy portions even being able to take on gods like Madara and Kaguya Wiz: Jesus Christ , looks like Resgan boy has a lot on his weapon list . Boomstick: however his only weakness is he can get very cocky and he is also vulnerable to Sharp Objects . Wiz:anyways let’s see how Ramen guy will Square up against Keyblades kid! Naruto:Believe it! Sora Boomstick:Sora is the main protagonist of Square Enix's best-selling Kingdom Hearts series. Introduced in the series' first game in 2002, Sora is a cheerful teenager who originates from Destiny Islands and has been best friends with Rika and Kairi since early childhood. When they plan to go on a journey to see other worlds, they are separated by creatures known as Heartless. Fighting them, Sora obtains a weapon called the Keyblade, which makes Donald Duck and Goofy recruit them in their journey across various worlds to aid King Mickey, while Sora searches for their friends, who were sucked in by the darkness. In the meantime, the trio protect the worlds they visit from various villains. Sora has also made supporting appearances in a few games from the series, and reprised their role in manga and novel adaptations of the games. The main series focuses primarily on Sora's own journey and their growth as a Keyblade wielder, while several side stories follow the characters that are linked to Sora. Wiz:Sora is four years old during the events of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, fourteen during Kingdom Hearts through Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and fifteen during the events of Kingdom Hearts II through Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Sora is the original persona of their own Heartless and Roxas, the source of Xion's memories, and the carrier of Ventus's heart. Sora's original design was created by Kingdom Hearts series director and character designer Tetsuya Nomura during a discussion between Disney and Square about who should be main character of the series. Wanting it to be an original character, Nomura made various sketches of their until it met the approval of Disney. Nomura came to regard Sora as their favorite character from all the ones he has designed, and wanted to emphasize the importance of them despite being an ordinary kid. Throughout the series, Sora has been voiced by Haley Joel Osment in the English version and Miyu Irino in the Japanese version. As a child, Sora was voiced by Takuto Yoshinaga in Japanese and Luke Manriquez in English, respectively. Sora's character has received mainly positive critical response due to their interactions and development across the series and has also appeared in various popularity polls from video game characters. Sora's name is derived from the Japanese word for "sky". Wiz: Sora is much older but still has the physical appearance of a young 12 year old. Boomstick: anyhow sora has many weapons at his disposal such as fire attacks , ice attacks , expert swordsman ship , many years of experince fighting xenonort , can revive himself , can heal himself , has hax from multiple Disney and final fantasy Characters and can stop time. Wiz: holy moly ,what does sora not have in his arcenal . Boomstick: sora can dodge lighting which can moves faster than the speed of light and keep up with universal threats such as xenonort , sephiroith and roxas . Wiz: he also beat cloud strife in sword to sword combat multiple times and even tied with squall Leonhart from final fantasy 8. Boomstick: not bad for a 16 year old with a silly hairstyle Wiz: not to mention his final form which makes his power go up significantly and makes his magic be even stronger , not to mention he has two fucking keyblades , he’s like Disney version of samurai jack! Wiz: yeah , sora does have his weakness though , he can often be very cocky , relies on help Fromm Friends to take down powerful foes and Is stubborn . Boomstick: but even with this he is still very powerful and may just be the strongest 17 year old with a key for a sword. Wiz: yeah Sora:Just stop it! You treat people's hearts like bottles on a shelf, but they're not! Hearts are made of the people we meet and how we feel about them. They're what ties us together even when we're apart. They're what...make me strong! pre-fight Boomstick: Alright the Combatants are set let’s end this debate once and for all! Wiz: it’s time for a death battle!!! Death Battle Sora is Walking around the city looking for Organazation XIII , He finds Naruto Instead . Sora: hey you , what is a member of organization XIII doing here?? Naruto:What?? , no idea what you’re talking about . As Naruto starts to walk away , Sora takes out the Keyblade and slashes Naruto with it , Both Combatants step back from each other . Naruto: you wanna fight?? , Let’s go! Sora:It’s on! Fight! Sora answer Naruto rush at each other , Sora yells Thunder , Naruto gets hit by Lightning, Naruto then shoots a rasengan at Sora , Sora Dodges and shoots a Freeze spell at Naruto , Naruto gets Frozen , Sora then shoots a Fire spell at Naruto , Naruto gets hit by fire , Naruto then transforms into his Kuarama form , Naruto takes out his claw and starts slashing Sora , Naruto Charges up a rasengan , Sora tells Frezze , the two attacks coillde ,Sora then Frezzes time , Sora hits Naruto with the Keyblade multiple times , sora then Summons Fire , Lighting and Ice , Naruto gets hit by all Three Attacks at once . Sora: Just Give it A Rest!. Naruto gets angry and Transforms into his Nine Tailed Fox Form , Sora shoots a Frezze attack at Naruto , Naruto dodges and claws Sora , Sora then jumps in the air and goes behind Naruto , Before Naruto has time to React , Sora cuts off the tail , Naruto yells in pain but is not yet over , Naruto then Charges up a Kyubbi Ball , he shoots the ball at Sora , the attack does Good Damage , Sora then Freezes Time , Sora Stabs The Fox in the Cheast and Summons Fire , Lighting and Ice , Naruto gets hit by all Three attacks and gets Knocked out of the form , Naruto lies on the ground defeated , Sora then walks away , As Sora starts to walk away... , Naruto recovers from the wound with his chakara and transforms into his Tailed Beast form , Sora gasps , Before he has time to React , Naruto Starts beating up Sora , Naruto then Charges up a Kyubbi Ball and Shoots it Into his Cheast , Soras Cheast starts Bleeding . Sora:Heal!! Sora heals himself fully from the wound , Sora then rushes at the beast , Sora Freezes time and thinks of a plan , Sora then decides to attack the Beasts weak Points , Time returns to Normal , Naruto rushes at him , Sora Dodges and starts stabbing Naruto in the Back , Naruto shakes Sora off of Him , Naruto then shoot some a Kyubbi Ball at Sora , Sora Dodges , Sora then Transforms Into his Rage form , Soras Eyes Start glowing Red , Naruto Starts shooting Blasts at Him , But Sora easily dodges , Sora then Frezzes time , Sora Cuts Naruto with the Keyblades Multiple Times , Sora then Stabs Him In the Cheast , Time goes back to Normal , Naruto then collapses to the Ground , Sora Powers down and walks away , Naruto Recovers one last time with his Chakara , Naruto Transforms Into his Six Sage Path Transformation . Sora: Oh shoot. Naruto Rushes at Sora , Naruto Tries to Punch sora but Sora Backflips and Dodges , Sora then Yells Thunder! , the Attack hits Naruto , Sora then starts Slashing him with the Keyblade , Naruto starts making multiple clones of himself , Sora gets Confused , as the Clones start Dashing at Him , Sora Dodges all of them , Sora then shoots a Freeze spell at Naruto , Naruto gets Frozen , Sora then rushes at the Ice and Slashes Naruto out of The Ice , Sora then stabs Naruto in the Cheast , Naruto yells and falls down in pain. Sora:Thunder , Fire , Freeze! All Three attacks hit Naruto at once , Narutos Gets dendigrated , All that is left of Naruto is his Headband That is Burning In The Fire , Sora then does his Victory Pose. Sora:You got what you deserve For Working for Master Xehanort!. Ko! Results Wiz:Woah Naruto Lost?? , did not see that Coming!. Boomstick: this Fight was Not as close as we First Thought , Sora was Faster , more Durable , Stronger , More experinced and had more hax , Sure narutos clones can keep him busy but it’s nothing Sora hasn’t delt with before. Wiz: Naruto was Massively Hypersonic , While Sora was Faster than the speed of light , their was no way Naruto can even Touch Sora , let alone land a good blow , even if he did Sora has Delt with the Likes of Xehanort , Sephiroith, Squall , Cloud and Hades , All of these opponents Easily have Stronger Attacks then Naruto and as we know all 5 of these foes can Likey make paste out of the entire NarutoVerse Combined let alone just Naruto. Boomstick: keep in mind the biggest Threats Naruto takes on are Around Multi-Continent to Planet Level , While the Biggest Threats sora Takes on are Easily galaxy level to Universal , seeing how every time Xehanort And Sora Fight it’s Almost Always a Threat to the Disney and Final Fantasy Universes. Wiz: I guess Naruto just Did not Have the Key Components to Win!. Boomstick: The Winner is Sora! Category:Kingdom Hearts vs Naruto Themed Death Battles Category:Humans 'Themed Death Battles' Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Namco vs Disney Themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles